


Something Better

by Liv_andletdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Fanfic Request, first time writing fluffy tp zelink, no spoilers for the actual game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: Fanfic request, Zelda sneaks out of Hyrule Castle to spend time with Link





	Something Better

Restful days and moments of silence were a rarity in the Princess of Hyrule’s life. Since the invasion and the subsequent rebuilding of Castle Town, the young monarch's diary had been filled with council meetings and public engagements. The people of Hyrule were desperate and eager to see the woman who would become Queen

For The Princess, the chance to meet and talk to the people of her country, to listen to their problems and to offer her support, was an invaluable experience

But for Zelda, the constant never ending parade of nobles and councilmen, issues and problems, all needing attention and solutions; was an exhausting and soul sucking experience. She ached for the days when she could curl up in her library, content to warm her feet by the fire and get lost in the pages of a silly romance novel. Her mind drifting to fantastical stories of princess running away with farm-boys, Noblemen dueling for the hand of young flower girls, and Kings leaving their fortunes to the bravest in the land

Those days were long behind her now.

The only saving grace was the almost constant presence of her Hero. Link had been a pillar of support since the downfall of Ganondorf. During the rebuilding he had helped organize and distribute rations and building materials, offering his skills were he deemed necessary. During the nights he would retire to the taverns with the workmen, joining in the drinking and singing. Raising morale and sharing tales of his dangerous adventures, telling stories of how he befriended the new King of the Zora, how he searched high and low for attendees to a Bug Princess’s ball, and how he beat the Gorons in a sumo match.

He kept the best stories for a more private audience however. When it was just himself and his princess. Then he’d share with her stories of how he freed the light spirits from twilight, how he traveled to the city in the sky and battled a fierce dragon high above the clouds, how he fought as a proud wolf against the darkness and the Usurper King. Zelda delighted in hearing of his adventures and cherished the time they spent together.

Link was so different to the noblemen she’d been coerced to associate with before.

Even as the rebuilding drew to a close Link continued his work in Castle Town. Running errands for shopkeepers, playing with the children, and training the knights of Hyrule. He returned to Ordon briefly to check in on his family and his friends. But he had quickly returned to the city that was fast becoming his home.

While the Princess wouldn’t admit it, she was happy that he had stayed with her. Perhaps it was a selfish and childish desire to be like the princesses in her stories, having romantic dalliances with brave knights. Or Perhaps it was the simple joy of having a friend beyond the castle walls. A Friend that she did not often get to see.

However, it was in these rare moments of silence that she found herself in his presence. 

She had stolen away to the garden for a brief moment of reprieve before descending into the lion's den that was the council room. Breathing in the floral perfume of the rainbow of flowers, their colourful petals creating a paradise in the realm of mortal men.

“Must be nice to get some time to enjoy the flowers” the Hero’s soft timber had broken her relative silence, stunning her for a second. She turned to face him, a soft smile playing at the corner of her lips.

“I agree Hero. What point is there to having an expansive garden if I am not afforded any time to explore it?” Her smile clear in her words. Link stepped closer, his hands clasped behind his back... was he... nervous? No. The Hero of Twilight was never nervous.

“I agree, your highness” His smile was far more clear, stretching across his face, his sapphire eyes shining in the late spring sun. Goddess he’s beautiful Zelda thought. She allowed herself a moment to just bathe in his light, enjoying the peaceful silence.

“Your highness? Is everything okay?” _Oh shit_ , was she staring?

“Yes, yes everything is perfectly fine Hero. Sorry if I worried you” Oh Nayru bury me now. She hadn’t noticed that he’d been talking, he’d asked her something.“What is you needed?”

“I..I uh don’t.. I don’t need anything. I was just wondering... that is if you’re free, Me and the rest of the resistance were going to go to Telma’s tonight... and I’d lo...well we’d be honored if you would join us” Goddesses he is nervous.

Zelda felt her heart race, an evening away from the castle sounded sublime. Dealing with stuffy nobles throughout dinner was growing incredibly thin and perhaps spending time away from royal life was exactly what she needed. And the fact that Link had asked her personally to join them didn’t hurt either.

However, as the Crown Princess and Future Queen, she had a duty. Propriety and tradition dictated her every move. She couldn’t throw centuries of expectations away for one night could she?

Link had noticed her silence, perhaps taking it as a sign of rejection. She watched as the light dimmed in his eyes, his smile falling. It broke her heart.

She made her decision.

“What time shall I arrive?”  
\---  
Coming up with a plan to escape had been easy, putting it into motion however was proving quite difficult.

She had faked an illness during dinner, a stomach cramp the left her unable to dine. Various young Nobles had requested to help escort her to her rooms. she had shrugged each of them off, claiming that she could manage by herself. Sir Jonah though had been particularly persistent. He had led her the long way around the castle, once she finally relented to having an escort, regaling her with tales of his own exploits. Nothing as impressive as Link’s achievements she had noted letting his dreary monotone voice wash over her. Responding only with nods or small lines of encouragement when he paused for breath. 

It was no secret to her that Sir Jonah was interested in asking for her hand in marriage, half the eligible young nobles in the country were for Farore’s sake, and while he was a decent man of good social standing, all Zelda could think about was the small wooden stool next to Link’s in Telma’s bar with her name on it. 

Eventually Sir Jonah stopped at the door to her room, where he insisted on escorting her inside and staying with her until the maids came. On other nights his devotion to the crown would have been applauded, he’d have been heralded as a model citizen. However, on this night his constant excuses and prolonged company were more of a nuisance than anything else. 

That’s when she decided to up the ante. 

Zelda had pulled out her fan, claiming to suddenly feel quite faint. Surely that would cause Sir Jonah to call for the maids and leaver her alone. But instead the poor man panicked, he called instead for the court physician, claiming it a matter of national emergency.  
.  
 _This is it_ , she thought, _I’m going to get found out! I’m sorry Link._

She felt her heart sink as Jonah let the doctor into the room. The one person with the power to scupper her brilliant plan to escape the life of a princess for one night. As the old physician shuffled closer she felt her pulse race in her ears, and a sickening feeling sink into the bottom of her stomach. She clutched her silk skirts in her sweaty palms as the doctor laid his cold, wrinkled hands on her brow. She waited patiently as he concluded his examination. 

“Well?” sir Jonah demanded “What’s wrong with her?!” 

This was it. The end. 

The old doctor stood up straight, packing his equipment into his satchel. He was silent for a few moments, prolonging the young princess’s agony, before he finally spoke up. 

“It seems the Princess has a slight fever. Nothing too serious though I do suggest that she be left to rest until morning” 

_Wait_

_What?_

Did… did he just… lie for her? Zelda turned to catch the old man’s gaze, watching in astonishment as he winked lightly at her. By Din I’m going mad she thought. 

“Are you sure that’s all she needs?”  
“Yes yes young sir, no need to worry”  
“But-”  
“I do think it’s time for us to leave. Shall I call for the maids your Highness?” 

Dazed, Zelda nodded, not trusting her voice to carry as strongly as she wanted it too. She watched as The Doctor led Sir Jonah out of the room, the young noble’s cries of protest echoing through the halls. A fog came over her mind as she relaxed against the back of the couch she had draped herself over. That was a close call, if the physician hadn’t been on her side she would have surely been found out and reprimanded for causing everyone such worry. 

The fog didn’t lift from her mind, even as the maids came in, un braiding her hair and dressing her for bed. It didn’t lift as they tucked her into bed and set out her clothes for the morning. It even remained until after they left. Sharp realization lifted Zelda’s head from her pillows, She’d been lying in bed for too long, surely Link was waiting for her in Telma’s bar. 

She lept out of bed, reaching under the mattress where she had hidden a set of plain clothes. A simple blue dress, a white cotton chemise, and a thick brown woolen cloak. Rushing to get ready she haphazardly tied the back of the dress closed over her chemise and stays. It was messy but it would do it’s job. Throwing the cloak over her shoulders she set about starting the second phase of her plan. 

Since Link’s arrival in Castle Town the soldiers and the Knights had improved exponentially. Gone were the cowardly men who fled from the twilight battle, gone were the “entitled rich boys” as Link called them, nobles playing at being warriors. In their place stood a proud and competent army, ready to lay down their lives for Queen and country. Their constant protection was a comfort to the Princess, however tonight it was a challenge. 

For the castle guards had been trained by the best of the best. None other than Link himself. 

Zelda knew that behind the door 2 guards stood. If they saw her she’d be caught meaning she couldn’t use that exit. Unfortunately the only other exit was the window. It would be a 6 storey drop to the ground if she were to jump, meaning certain injury or death. Even the rope she made from her bed sheets wasn’t enough to reach the ground safely. But it was all that she had. It would have to do 

Anchoring the makeshift rope to her balcony she began her descent. The sheets clutched tightly in her hands, her feet braced against the castle walls. 

The silk sheets slipped under her sweaty fingers, her legs ached as she tried to control her drop. The rope came to its abrupt end outside of the window to one of the guest rooms on the lower floor. Steeling her nerves Zelda reached out one pointed toe to land on the window ledge. Her arms aching as she tried to support her weight. Getting the toe of her boot safely onto the window ledge she pushed her foot forward, trying to get a more stable footing so she wouldn’t fall. When the heel of her foot felt stone beneath it she started moving her other foot. Edging it along the wall until it joined its twin on the ledge. 

Now came the tricky part. 

Bracing her legs she began to lean forward towards the window. There would be enough room on the ledge for her to stand, provided that she was leaning against the window. However, if she were to time her push wrong, she could end up losing her balance and falling onto the patio below. 

Closing her eyes she focused her breath, counting in her head. _Once I get to Three I’ll push_ , she told herself. The rope slipped in her hands as she counted down. 

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

For a terrifying moment nothing seemed to happen. Then she felt her stomach lurch and the cool feel of glass beneath her hands. The breeze blew past her face, cooling the sweat that had accumulated on her brow. 

Then she opened her eyes, nose pressed against glass. She’d done it! Now she needed to find a way inside without falling. Concentrating, Zelda focused on the window lock, reaching her hand down to touch it from the outside. She imagined the metal beneath her fingers moving, the lock sliding open. She felt the window pane give way to her gentle push as she opened it enough to crawl through. 

_Thank the Goddesses for Magic_ she thought to herself. 

Once she made it inside, she immediately fell to the floor. Her heart racing with adrenaline, her mind scolding her on how reckless she was being. But she was safe now, lying on top of a plush wool rug in a cosy guest room. She wouldn’t get found here, she wouldn’t fall to her death. She gave herself a moment to rest, to calm down and breathe before she continued on her way out of the castle. 

Once she felt her pulse return to normal she pushed herself up from the ground. Using her powers she unlocked the door as she had with the window, and let herself into the dark corridor. 

This part of the castle, she knew, was mostly abandoned. Only ever used when foreign dignitaries or ambassadors came to stay in her company. She felt her confidence return with the knowledge that she was unlikely to get caught, and set off on her way; sticking to the shadows just in case. 

She kept walking, freezing every time she heard the voices of guards in the distance. Her pulse thundered in her ears and she tried to keep hidden. She needed to get to the garden, she’d be able to sneak out of the castle grounds from there. But the darkness and the shadows made travel difficult, the corridors seemed to twist trying to confuse and distract her. She ignored it, pushing onwards in the direction she believed to be right. 

She saw a light in the distance, it’s soft amber glowing in contrast to the dark stone around her. Eagerly she followed it, knowing that it would lead her to the servants corridor and out into the garden, to freedom. As she neared the light she could hear Chef ranting to the scullery maids about something she couldn’t quite catch. But knowing Chef it could be anything, he was a loud and opinionated man, but he was good and kind. He also made an incredible fruit cake. Biting down a smile Zelda focused on her task at hand. 

With how close she was now to the lamp, she found herself fully illuminated. If someone were to come out of the kitchen now then she’d most certainly be found. Luckily the servants would be more lenient about her sneaking out, even if they were more likely to gossip. 

Opening the service door as quietly as she could, Zelda made her way into the brightly lit corridor. Chef’s booming voice became more clear as she rushed down the small stone tunnel. 

“And then he practically excused me of poisoning her!”   
“Chef you know that isn’t what he meant”  
“Oh is it not Marie? He said that if my cooking hadn’t made her ill he didn’t know what else could have done it!”   
“Oh Chef-”  
“I’ll tell you what could have done it Marie, Stress! They’re putting her highness under too much stress. She needs a rest, even the Hero agrees with me” 

Zelda froze at the mention of Link. _He’d been talking to Chef? About her?_ Anxiety started clawing at her heart. What did he think of her? He thought she was stressed! Granted she was, endless work at the castle had limited any time she had to relax and recuperate. But she was fine… mostly! Did he think she was a failure? That she couldn’t handle it?

“The Hero’s just worried about her”  
“But he has a point Marie. That DAMN LORD has the GALL to suggest that I am the one who has made her Highness feel faint!” 

He was worried about her? He cared? 

The anxious feeling bled away slightly, leaving a warm hum in her chest. She made a note to apologise to Chef, her false illness at dinner had caused a disturbance in the kitchen. Perhaps she could visit him tomorrow, thank him for his service and assure him that his cooking was not the cause of her ailment. 

But now she had to focus on the task at hand, hearing footsteps coming towards her Zelda ran. She ran down the corridor as fast as she could, desperate to make it into the open air and starlight in the garden. Her boots echoed as she flew down the tunnel, less worried about drawing attention to herself now that she was so close to freedom. 

The stone tunnel gave way to the fresh night air as she finally found herself in the garden. The scent of the flowers bringing back memories of earlier when Link had asked her to join them. She once again kept to shadows, determined once again to stay hidden. She followed the trees that lined the gardens, making her way towards the front of the castle. She spotted the guards in the distance, torchlight glinting of their polished armour. 

Her heart leapt into her throat once again as she got closer. Praying silently that she wouldn’t be spotted she ducked behind a bush. She was close enough know to hear their voices but not their words. A soft chime could be heard from the City below and the voices of the guards fell quiet. 

Zelda recognised the sound as the old clock tower. The chimes continued ringing eleven times and the guards began to disperse. A memory flashed to the front of her mind, something Link had told her when they’d been discussing changes to the castle security. It was one of her less fond memories because the visit hadn’t been a social one. But never the less she held it with her, any time spent with Link was to be cherished she thought to herself. She remembered Link had went into detail about the night watch and the guards on the castle grounds. 

“At eleven the guards at the front of the castle will change over, then after 30 minutes the guards at the far gates will change over and so on. That way you’re always protected rather than having all the guards change over at once” 

Thanking Link’s tactical mind Zelda made a break for it. Running past the front of the castle while the guards were preoccupied. She knew if she took her time and stuck to the shadows on the walk down to far castle gates that led to Castle Town. then she could reach them by the time the guards changed over. 

She kept listening out for the 30 minute chimes from the clock tower, her feet steady. She was so close. She could practically taste the ale and hear the songs that would no doubt be filling the air at Telma’s. 

She finally got to the gates just as the clock tower chimed. Waiting in the shadows once again for the guards to switch. Her muscles tensed, ready to make a break for it. The guards at the gate were taking longer to change over, perhaps the others hadn’t arrived yet, perhaps she would have to use magic to knock them out. It would be risky, if the other’s found them asleep when they came then they would know something was up! There’d be a search and security would be tightened. She’s never get to meet Link in Castle town. 

She counted, focusing her breath to try and stay calm. Maybe she could cause a distraction? Get the guards to leave so she could get past. Focusing her magic, she willed a ball of light to appear. A soft blue glow appeared above the guards heads. Their attention drawn upwards, Zelda pushed the ball of light to move out and away. It wasn’t a subtle distraction by all means, but it was the best she was able to make given the circumstances. 

Predictably the guards followed the light, leaving their post. She kept quiet, sticking close to them in order to sustain the ball of light. Once she was certain she could run and make it to the city without the guards noticing her she dropped her distraction and ran. The light disappeared leaving the guards in darkness, confused shouts could be heard as they tried to draw their weapons to attack what ever non existent foe lay before them. Further up the path, by the gates Zelda could hear the new shift settling into position. Their cries echoing over the path and fading into the distance behind her.

Her heart pounded in her chest but this time it wasn’t fear that set her blood rushing. 

She’d done it. She was free!   
\---  
Zelda opened the double doors that led to the square, the stone heavy and rough beneath her fingertips. The expansive square opened up before her, the torches casting a warm amber glow over the fountain, reflecting off the water making it appear as if liquid starlight was pouring over the stones. The red flags bearing her family’s royal insignia stood proudly waving gently in the wind. 

It was beautiful. 

But it was not the proud flags or the monumental fountain that stole the breath from her lungs. Link stood gazing into the fountain, lost in endless thought. He hadn’t noticed her arrival. Zelda took a moment and let her gaze wash over him. He’d dressed smartly, not as smart as the “Rich boys” in the castle, but smart enough for an evening drinking with friends. His trademark green tunic had been replaced with a rich sapphire blue and his boots had been recently polished. 

She stepped closer, wincing at how loud her steps were in the silence of the night. Link’s ears twitched in her direction but he still didn’t look up. Confidence growing Zelda walked to where he was standing. She came to stand by his side, noting how he’d worn boots with a slight heel, making him just a little taller than her. 

She cleared her throat, and finally Link turned his attention to her. A smile instantly broke out on his face. Once again Zelda found herself struck by just how beautiful Link was. 

“I’m glad you could make it. I was a little worried you’d stood me up for a second there” His voice was joking, but his eyes revealed his true feelings. He’d been genuinely scared that she wasn’t going to show up, that she’d change her mind at last minute and leave him standing alone by the fountain. 

She matched his smile with one of her own, surprised at how happy she felt. “I wouldn’t have missed it for the world Hero” 

The two stood there for a second, drinking in the way the moonlight and the torchlight danced across their features. Link offered his elbow, a habit he’d developed from watching the Nobles in the Castle, and shot her another winning smile. _Goddesses if he keeps smiling at me like that I don’t think my heart will be able to take it._

“Shall we go your highness?” 

She laid her ungloved hand in the crook of his elbow, pulling herself closer to him. Catching his eye she gave a smile of her own, a smaller more discrete smile. “Lead the way” 

The walk to Telma’s bar was blissful and silent. The only sound shared between them was the sound of their boots echoing across the rough stone paths. Their steps were soon drowned out however by the sound of laughter and singing. Every tavern and bar in Castle Town was alive with music, the sound brought joy to the Princess's heart. Her breath got lost in her throat as the life from the city began to burrow its way into her bones. Excitement welling up in her chest. 

Link led her down a set of stone steps. Noise growing louder as they neared a wooden door. Link stopped short, turning sharply to face the Princess. A look of worry passed over his features but was soon lost as opened his mouth to speak. 

“Zelda” he said, meeting her gaze with his own. “The folks inside are… well they’re not like people you find in castles. They’re… they’re a little loud and they’re really drunk. A-and if that makes you uncomfortable or you change your mind about joining us… I can… I can take you back to the castle if you want. B-but I’d really like it if you could stay” 

Zelda took a step forward, closing the distance between her and Link. The fact that he’d called her by her name, and not by her title, wasn’t lost to her. She dropped her hand down to reach his, the skin on the tips of her fingers grazed lightly against the back of his palm. _This is ridiculous she thought the slightest touch sets me alight! I’m a disgrace._

Link dropped his gaze to where their hands met, his breathing became deeper and his shoulders became tight. She heard him swallow as his turned his palm over, lightly holding her fingers in his. The touch was soft and gentle, his calloused fingers caressing her silken skin. With difficulty she tore her gaze from their joined hands, bringing it back to his face. 

_His cheeks have gone pink._

She took in everything, from how his blue eyes seemed to shine in the darkness, how his messy windblown blonde hair settled against his brow, the dignified point of his ears, the way his eyelashes brushed against the top of his cheeks when he closed his eyes, and the slight sadness she felt at having their brilliant blue blocked from her gaze. 

Her eyes trailed downwards, following the slope of jaw to his chin and finally his lips. He was so close. Not for the first time in her life she felt herself grow envious of the holder of courage. For she had been blessed with Wisdom. If only their triforces were swapped, then should could muster up the resolve to lean in and take his lips with her own. To feel his beautiful smile pressed against her own. 

She tore her gaze back to his eyes, desperate to shake all thoughts of kissing him from her head. _They are treasonous thoughts_ she reasoned. _Imagining anything more than friendship between the two of you will cause only pain._

The feel of his thumb grazing lightly across her knuckles sent her heart into overdrive. 

“Link” she whispered, her voice heavy and needy and pleading to her own ears. “Please” 

She hoped he would understand her hidden request, _Please take me inside the bar, please let me have one night of freedom, please… please kiss me._ The corner of his lips quirked up in a half smile as he lifted her hand to his lips. Pressing a kiss against her knuckles. She felt her heart soar as he held her hand there for a few more seconds than strictly proper. 

Dropping their hands, he offered her his elbow once again. His smile proudly displayed on his lips, his eyes twinkling with unabashed joy. Zelda took his offer eagerly, distraught at the idea of distance between them. 

_We’re just friends_ she scolded herself as he opened the door to the bar, music spilling out into the street. _Nothing more, nothing less._  
\---  
“YOU DANGLED FROM YOUR BALCONY?!” Link’s amused cry could be heard throughout the bar. Zelda hid her smile behind her flagon, slightly embarrassed at the incredulous tone he had taken. 

They had entered the bar a few hours ago. Link had introduced her to the other members of the resistance who had welcomed her with open arms. The still formality she was worried about did not appear as Auru greeted her as an old friend. The others had followed his lead; Ashei had offered the seat next to her, Shad had ordered her drink. Link had taken her cloak and left it with the friendly bar keep. Rusl had asked about her work in the castle and inquired if she would ever visit Ordon. Then they had decided to get roaring drunk. 

The drinks had been poured and the conversation flowed freely. Laughter rang out from the small table in the corner. As time passed on the other occupants grew tired and left, staggering home until only a few remained. Rusl had been the first to leave, claiming he had to get up early for his trip to Ordon. Auru was next, he had blamed his old age and quickly departed. Ashei and Shad had left together, leaning against the other for support as they stumbled their way upstairs. 

The bar had emptied of other patrons, leaving the Hero and his Princess alone. 

“There’s no need to be so loud” She giggled, Link ran his hands through his hair. He’d asked her to recount for him her own adventure, as he often did for her. He’d been curious as to how the monarch had managed to escape from her confines in the castle. He hadn’t been expecting to hear of how reckless she had been. 

“That was so dangerous! You could have fallen” amusement turned to slight panic as he thought more on the logistics of her escape. “Zelda you could have been hurt!” 

The young Princess simply rolled her eyes, touched by his worry “I’m fine Link” 

Maybe it was the relative solitude they shared, maybe it was the alcohol flowing in her veins giving her courage, but Zelda leaned forward. She placed a hesitant hand on his knee, hearing his breath catch. Zelda’s eyes searched his face, unable to read his expression. His eyes seemed heavy gazing deeply into hers. 

Zelda tore her gaze away from his, gulping down her drink greedily. She could feel his eyes on her, causing an odd feeling to bloom in her chest. She felt rough fingers lightly cup her chin, turning her head back to face him. 

“I know” he said, his voice rough as he traced his fingers lightly down her neck, “I just worry sometimes that’s all”   
Zelda tried not to be distracted by the feel of his fingers against her skin, unconsciously tracing circles on his knee with her thumb. 

“Is that why you talked to Chef about me?” As soon as the question left her lips she regretted it. He withdrew his hand from her skin, the sudden loss of contact causing a chill. He took his flagon into his hand, staring into the liquid inside. 

“You know about that?”  
“I overheard him mention it”  
“So you were eavesdropping?” The humor came back into his voice as he took a sip of his drink. Zelda blushed at the accusation, stilling her hand on his knee she tried to look innocent. 

“I wasn’t eavesdropping intentionally”   
“I know I know don’t worry” She felt her cheeks grow warm as eyes met hers once again. “Me and Chef… we’re just concerned that you’re not getting enough rest. The council are working you to the bone, the rebuilding is done and Hyrule is thriving. But still they don’t let you rest” 

The care in his voice warmed her to her core. She reached forward, pulling the flagon from his hands. Holding his gaze she traced her fingers along his jaw, his pulse raced beneath her fingertips. 

“That’s why you asked me to join you tonight?”   
“Partly” he conceded, his free hands moving to rest on her legs. His touch was like fire across her skin, she found herself gazing at his lips again. The idea of leaning in became far too tempting. 

“Partly?” she questioned, moving her hand to play with the hair at the back of his neck. He closed his, a soft sigh escaped his lips. 

“Partly because…” His hands came to stop at her hips “Partly because I wanted to see you again” 

Maybe it was the relative solitude they shared in the quiet hours of the morning, maybe it was the alcohol flowing in her veins giving her courage, or maybe it was the closeness they shared. Zelda surged forward and pressed his lips to her own. 

His response was immediate, kissing back with a passion that matched her own. His lips were soft against hers, and she could feel his smile against her own. In that moment her heart became light. She felt him pull her hips toward his, shifting her into his lap. Her hands left his face, wrapping around his shoulders in an attempt to pull him closer to her. 

When they broke away, leaning against each other, Zelda couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled up from her throat. 

“It’s getting late” he reminded her, making no attempt to move from his position wrapped around her. She hummed in response, moving to press a kiss against his temple. 

“I should be getting you home”   
“If you can get past the guards” 

A short laugh left his lips as he leaned in to kiss her again.   
\---  
The journey back to the Castle was a short one. Link knew all the shortcuts, all the gaps in the guards views. They were able to sneak back onto the castle grounds without arousing any suspicion. He led her to the patio beneath her balcony, her makeshift rope still wafting in the breeze. Pulling out his clawshot he aimed at the stone above. Zelda wrapped her arms around him waiting for the unmistakable sound of metal on stone. The two were pulled skyward and Link helped her safely onto her balcony. 

“This is where we part ways”  
“I suppose it is” She agreed, leaning forward to press her lips to his forehead “Until tomorrow my Hero”   
“Until tomorrow my Princess” 

A melancholy filled the air as Zelda stepped back to the doorway, she watched as Link lowered himself down to the ground safely, flashing her a wink as he disappeared from view. 

She could live without her breaks in the library, she decided. She could make do for now without the silly romance novels. 

She had something even better.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to put this up on here for weeks now! Finally got round to it. TP Zelink is my fave Zelink to write so I had a lot of fun writing this one. 
> 
> If you've got any requests for fanfics you can find me on Tumblr at liv-andletdie.tumblr.com


End file.
